This project represents a partnership between the Duke Institute for Genome Sciences & Policy and the Museum of Life and Science in Durham, North Carolina. The purpose of the project is to develop and evaluate a mixedstrategy of researcher-community engagement. Utilizing a community forum approach, we will convene a series of forums by inviting students and adult family members from the 7th grade class of Rogers-Her Middle School. Through a program of moderated small group discussion, we aim to engage the families in thoughtful dialogue alongside university genome scientists who have attended special training sessions in science communication and community partnership The outcomes of this projectwill help inform the development of future community-researcher partner programs and serve as a launching point for further exploration and analysis of public understanding and attitudes of genomescience research as well as other basic and biomedical research arenas. Under the direction of Mr. Troy Livingston, Vice President for Innovation and Learning, the MLS team will take a leadership role and have primary responsibility for research, development and coordination of the science communication/community engagement training modules for university scientists. The Museum will hire an experienced informal science educator part-time to conduct the engage in the activities specified in the scope of work. The teamwill also collaborate with Ms. O'Daniel and the Duke team in the research and development of program agendas and participant materials for the community-researcher forums. They will further assist in the production of the community-researcher forumsthrough coordination of staff and volunteer facilitators. Lastly, the MLSteam will have primary responsibility for the creation of Genome Diner program kits for dissemination through electronic and other means. RELEVANCE (See Instructions}: Public understanding of issues important in genomics research andclinical applications will be critical to ensure respect for and protection of future research participants andthe safe and appropriate use of new tests and interventions. Efforts to engage andeducate the public through direct interaction with scientists will be critical to the promotion of public awareness, support and participation in informed deliberation of oenomics issues in research and healthcare.